Just keep on smiling
by undertalealot
Summary: This is a fan-fiction I made about the anime Mr. Osomatsu/Osomatsu-san. The characters included are Osomatsu, Karamatsu, Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu, Todomatsu, and the mother and father The whole idea came from this little role-play I did with my friend on Skype. WARNING this contains content and language that may not be suitable for some audiences. AND BLMATSU


**Just keep on smiling**

Chapter 1

The sixth one

" _Thats right I'm your little sunshine."_

Ichimatsu ran into the women's bathroom. He couldn't dare to go back out there. He had been being chased down by his own younger brother. Jyushimatsu.

"Where are you nii-san?" Jyushi said while creeping slowly and looking in every corner.

"I just wanna see you. I won't cause any trouble to you" He giggled. Ichimatsu hid in a stall. He wasn't breathing right. He was hyperventilating. He decided to look in the bathrooms. He first checked the men's restroom first.

"Why are you hiding from me Ichi nii-san? I thought I was your little sunshine. You aren't supposed to be afraid of me." Ichimatsu quickly and quietly moved from the bathroom to another spot. But not in time and too early. Jyushi had his eyes on him .

"Oh my little Ichimatsu why are you so afraid of me?" He giggled. Ichimatsu still managed to run and hide once again. He thought to himself 'What could possibly be the cause of this? Why is he suddenly acting like this? Is he trying to kill me…?' He started to freak out but he needed to keep himself quiet. Jyushimatsu smashed a window out of anger.

Whatever it was that Jyushi wanted, Ichi mustn't give it to him, no matter what it was. He heard the sound of footsteps grow closer and closer as he clutched against his chest a cast-iron pan for self defense.

The 4 others also hid when they noticed what Jyushimatsu was doing. Ichimatsu did the worst thing he could do at that moment. He tried to get Jyushimatsu's attention.

"Over here asshole!" He shouted and hid again. He tried to make make it so that his voice was unable to identify. But Jyushimatsu smiled. He knew exactly who it was, and he grabbed a knife.

"I know its you Ichimatsu nii-san." He ran the knife along the walls as he waked in the direction of the voice.

"There's nothing to be afraid about. After all I am your little sunshine." Jyushi cracked another creepy grin.

No one knew the real reason of why Jyushimatsu had always been smiling all the time. But sometimes he had looked a little creepy. In most of Jyushi's times of school, he had been bullied by many kids for who he was. The last time he got beaten up by some of the same kids, he came home smiling, though he had a bloody nose and was covered in dirt and bruises. Then people stopped and walked away because of how creepy he looked. His brothers were still worried about him at the start of his 24/7 smiling. But then they just ignored it and went along with it. Jyushimatsu's smiles did bring happiness to Ichimatsu. He called him "His little sunshine" and Jyushi loved that...

"Thats right, I am your little sunshine." Jyushi giggled once more. He kept walking slowly until he came across one of his brothers. He could see him and he wasn't too far. A pink hoodie. Jyushimatsu had come across Todomatsu. Ichimatsu decided to peek out of his hiding spot, only to see Jyushi walking towards the sixth brother.  
"T..Totty…no..." He whispered under his breath.

"Hi Totty…" Jyushi said faintly. He moved his hand out from behind him to expose the knife he had.

"Totty," Ichimatsu started. "TOTTY RUN!" He screamed as Jyushimatsu took a swing at Todomatsu. Ichimatsu attempted to run to him but it was too late. Jyushi had caught Todo just in time to stop him from running away. Todomatsu began to cry.

"Hi there Totty." Jyushi's eyes seemed to stare into Totty's soul. It was like Jyushimatsu was able to read his mind at that very moment.

"You were always so cute…" He said in a sweet but menacing voice. Todomatsu tried to get away but he just struggled and failed.

"I'm gonna miss your cute little smile." Jyushi said readying his knife to his torso.

"Goodnight Totty." He inserted the knife into his younger brother. Slowly, and he watched him cry in pain. The sweet smell of blood made Jyushi want more of it. He took it in, still watching the life drain from Todo. He looked at Ichimatsu. His face read 'You're next' A grin was plastered onto his face. Ichimatsu ran. He screamed to the others who were still alive.

"EVERYONE RUN!" Ichimatsu spotted the older three. Trying their best to find each other.

"Guys I'm over here!" He whispered kinda loudly. Oso spotted him and the three and Ichimatsu ran. Still in sight of the fifth brother. When they tried to exit the building, the door wouldn't even budge.

"Open the fucking door!" Ichimatsu almost screamed.

"What the hell!? It won't open!" Oso tried and tried but all he did was panic. They all were.

"One, Two, Three, Four. Soon there won't be anymore…" Jyushi sang as he carried his blood covered knife.

"NOW!" This time Ichimatsu yelled at Osomatsu.  
"MOVE!" He pushed his eldest brother out of the way to attempt opening it himself he kicked it as hard as he possibly could. And it opened.

"Totty! We need to get Totty!" Choromatsu said almost out of breath.

"But Jyushimatsu! He's trying to kill me!" Ichimatsu tried to keep quiet so Jyushi wouldn't know they were still there. Choro grabbed Ichi by his shoulders.

"He's trying to kill all of us," No matter how much he didn't want to do this he had to. "I'm gonna sacrifice myself to get him." He swallowed hard almost choking. They all looked at him and nodded. Oso went over to him and gave him a hug which was unexpected.  
"If you don't make it out alive…" He paused "...I don't know… Be careful. You are the oldest of us, mentally the oldest. Everything would go wrong without you." He gave him one last hug. So did Kara and Ichi. They watched as Choromatsu's fate would be decided.

End of chapter one


End file.
